Río de Besos
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Una tarde soleada, Camus y Milo se escapan al lago en las afueras del Santuario. Allí, sin la presión de ser un Santo, o de servir a Athena, pueden liberarse de todas sus ataduras y descansar, quitándose de encima el estrés que les genera una vida de sacrificio. Pero también, es un buen lugar para contar los secretos y confesiones que embargan el corazón.


**Y aquí vamos, con mi segundo Yaoi. Vamos a ver que tal...**

* * *

 **Río de Besos:**

Uno estaba acostado sobre la hierba fresca, con los brazos musculosos detrás de su nuca, y los ojos cerrados. El otro, sentado a unos pasos, con las piernas cruzadas y su mirada perdida en el cielo. Que hermosos eran los días griegos.

Milo estaba deslumbrado con lo azul que podía ser el cielo, y con lo bello que era el lago iluminado por el sol. Camus hacía un rato que se había dormido, aprovechando el poco tiempo de descanso que tenían entre sus obligaciones como Santos. Era una linda costumbre suya la de ir al pequeño lago en las afueras del Santuario en los ratos libres. Se podían permitir disfrutar del espléndido paisaje, y la cantidad incontable de animalitos que de tanto en tanto aparecían por ahí. Una vez que se hicieron Santos de Oro, encontrar el tiempo de escabullirse juntos era un poco más difícil. Su presencia como parte de la Orden de Athena era importante en el Santuario y las misiones, junto con los meses de aislamiento para entrenar a discípulos habían cancelado muchas veces su pequeña, pero muy necesaria tradición. Por fortuna para ambos, ese día amaneció particularmente tranquilo, y desligados de las obligaciones diarias que como Santos tenían en el mismo Santuario, pudieron desaparecer por, al menos, una hora, algo realmente fantástico, teniendo en cuenta lo esporádico de sus últimas visitas al lago.

Milo no sentía que fue en vano ir hasta allí. Ese lugar era el desestresante perfecto para ambos y los relajaba de una forma increíble. Hacían mil malabares para poder ir al menos cinco minutos, solo para poder llegar, tirarse al pasto y dormir, o simplemente estar en silencio observando el cielo.

La mirada del escorpión se desvió hacia el cuerpo de su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Le embargó una ternura grande al verlo dormir así, de forma tan tranquila y pacífica, como si nada le preocupara. Su ceño, normalmente fruncido, estaba distenso, su boca, generalmente torcida en un gesto de desaprobación, estaba entreabierta, exhalando aire con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Le gustaba verlo así, como si nada lo afectase, como si todas sus preocupaciones y dolores no existiesen. La vista del griego recorrió sus facciones y su cabello, sonriendo con una ternura desconocida para el otro. Se acercó hacia él, a curioser su cuerpo, aprovechando que tenía el tiempo de observarlo todo lo que el sueño de Acuario se lo permitiese. Delineó con su mirada, su fornido pecho, y más abajo su estómago, del que se veía una pequeña parte, gracias al estiramiento de la remera al tener los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Milo miró cuidadosamente, algunas marcas, y cicatrices en esa porción de piel que quedaba al aire libre. Le inquietó la forma en que se había hecho esas heridas, quizá eran viejas, del entrenamiento antiguo, cuando aún eran aprendices, o quizá de alguna misión. Se preguntó quién sería lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marcas en el cuerpo de Camus. Aunque parezca extraño, su amigo le parecía la persona más fuerte que conoció, más incluso que él, u otro Santo Dorado.

Despertaba en él una fascinación tal, que le fue imposible controlar el impulso de sus manos, las que, atrevidas, se escabulleron por la hierba y llegaron al estómago galo, para apenas rozar, las benditas cicatrices. Su toque era suave, casi que ni llegaba a apoyar los dedos en su piel. Sentía el relieve de las marcas de lucha, y heridas mientras su traviesa mano se adentró bajo la remera del francés, temiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

Cuando llegó a la mitad del pecho, retiró su mano avergonzado, preguntándose en que momento había perdido el control de semejante manera. Camus, por su naturaleza fría, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, le costaba devolver los abrazos, que solo Milo en remotas ocasiones le daba, y tenía cierta reticencia a dar la mano, por lo que, imaginó, no le causaría mucha gracia saber que lo había estado tocando mientras dormía. Miró al cielo una vez más. Se sentía terriblemente confuso. No es que desconociera las emociones que lo impulsaron a intentar acariciar a su amigo, más bien era el hecho de su desaparecida discreción lo que lo intrigaba. ¿Cuándo fue tan tonto como para casi descubrirse?

Sin embargo, aunque no encontrara las razones que lo motivaban de la nada, a hacer eso que hacía mucho quería, ignoró las alertas rojas que le propinaba su cabeza, y dejó que mandara el corazón.

Su mano volvió temblorosa al rostro de Camus, que yacía dormido igual que antes, para intentar tocar esa mejilla fría, que tantas veces se preguntó como sería. Estuvo a punto de rozar sus dedos con su piel cuando una mano lo tomó de la muñeca.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó un ceñudo acuariano mirándolo acusadoramente.

Milo se quedó boquiabierto. Camus estaba medio incorporado y lo miraba con hastío, mientras apretaba su muñeca con fuerza entre sus dedos.

— Uhmm, yo… — Balbuceó incapaz de pronunciar una oración coherente. — Tenías una hoja en el rostro, solo quería quitarla.

Camus elevó una ceja, aparentemente incrédulo, mientras una corriente de aire gélido atormentaba el antes cálido lugar.

— ¿También en mi estómago?

Milo sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Nunca había sentido un frío igual, y podía jurar que ese no era el poder de su amigo.

— Yo solo… — Intentó de nuevo, pero como antes, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. — Lo siento Camie.

Camus frunció la boca disgustado. Siempre que el escorpión se mandaba alguna lo llamaba así, intentando minimizar los daños. La primera vez que lo había hecho, fue en el Templo de Acuario, cuando aún eran aprendices y habían intentado llegar a las galletas que Boris, el antiguo maestro de Camus, había escondido de ambos, porque sabía que les encantaba, y como Milo pasaba su tiempo libre en Acuario, siempre querían comerlas. En esa ocasión, el aprendiz de Escorpio lo había convencido de crear una superficie helada para que él pudiera trepar en ella y alcanzar el dichoso frasco de galletas. Camus, ingenuo, había aceptado su propuesta y le había creado una tarima de hielo, pero Milo, no solo no pudo subir, si no que se quedó pegado al hielo intentando treparlo. Desesperado por salir de ahí, quiso romper el hielo con su aguja escarlata, lo cual destrozó la tarima y la esparció por toda la cocina. Ambos habían quedado en el piso, alrededor de miles de pequeños fragmentos helados, que habían roto algunos frascos y elementos de la cocina, mientras que el bendito frasco seguía allí, burlándose de ellos.

 _"Lo siento mucho Camie, prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca más"_

Camus sonrió al evocar ese recuerdo y los muchos otros que había, cada vez que algo salía mal el escorpión se disculpaba con la cabeza baja, el rostro rojo de vergüenza y la mirada desviada.

— Sabes que odio que me llames así. Nunca trae nada bueno.

Milo lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Camus soltó su brazo, que empezaba a entumecerse por el frío. Lo vio sonreír mientras volvía a acostarse como antes y cerrar sus ojos.

— Esa curiosidad no trae nada bueno, Milo. —Volvió a hablar mucho más serio. — Sobre todo cuando se trata de los deseos carnales. Menos mal que fue conmigo, si hubieses hecho eso con otro Santo te mataría en el acto.

— No lo hubiese hecho con otra persona Camus. — Le reclamó enojado, y tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió.

El galo abrió un solo ojo y lo examinó. Su mirada escrutadora era difícil de sostener.

— ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? — Le preguntó incorporándose nuevamente. — ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya?

Milo desvió la mirada avergonzado y ahora era el turno de Camus de abrir los ojos de esa forma.

No. No podía ser cierto. No lo creía.

— M-Milo, tu no… — Pero no pudo continuar. En su garganta quedó el último vestigio de voz que le quedaba. El escorpión lo miró con una sonrisa culpable.

— No es mi culpa. — Dijo totalmente abochornado. — Es la tuya, Camie.

— ¿Mi culpa? — Exclamó indignado. — Y dime, ¿Cómo eso puede ser mi culpa?

Milo pensó sus siguientes palabras. Lo que diría podría ser su sentencia a muerte o su salvación.

— ¡Por ser como eres! Eres una persona totalmente fría que no deja acercarse a nadie y aún así me permitirme ser parte de tu vida, me dejaste verte en todos tus momentos, cuando eres feliz y tu rostro se ilumina por completo, cuando estas triste y las lágrimas resbalan por tus mejillas, cuando te muestras soberbio y altanero, y tienes esa sonrisa de suficiencia, y hasta cuando estás molesto, y muestras tu fría indiferencia conmigo. Me abriste las puertas a ti Camus, me abriste las puertas a tu corazón. No puedes hacer eso y pretender que no sienta nada. No te voy a pedir perdón por amarte, porque no es algo que haya podido evitar. Tú debiste imaginarlo.

Camus se quedó boquiabierto, mirándolo con total sorpresa y desconcierto. No esperaba una confesión ni mucho menos de parte del que hasta ese momento llamó hermano.

— Sabes que no podemos amar a nada ni a nadie más que nuestra Diosa. Ella es nuestra principal prioridad.

— Lo se. —Murmuró el griego. — Pero no puedo. No me parece mal tener a Athena como primera prioridad, solo siendo superada levemente por ti.

— ¡Milo! — Exclamó Camus abriendo los ojos. — No digas esas cosas aquí.

— ¿Y donde las puedo decir? — Le preguntó sonriendo con picardía. — Pero es en serio. No es algo que haya elegido. Athena comprenderá que soy un humano, que como tal, lloro, sufro, me divierto y amo. Y ay, ¡Que los Dioses me perdonen por amarte tanto!

Camus se incorporó por completo y lo miró silencioso. Su ceño fruncido como siempre lo mostraba feroz, pero sus ojos ocultaban una ternura que no sabía como interpretar.

— ¿Tanto así me amas? — Preguntó alzando las comisuras de sus labios solo un poco en un atisbo de sonrisa.

Milo desvió la mirada de sus ojos, rehuyendo a la penetrante observación a lo que lo sometía el Santo de Acuario.

— Tanto así y un poco más también. — Contestó bajito.

— ¿Desde cuando?

— Hace un par de años. —Murmuró sin mirarlo aún. — Cuando cumpliste quince, que me regalaste un escorpión de hielo a pesar de ser tu cumpleaños, cuando me puse triste por que te ibas a Siberia al día siguiente.

— ¿Sientes eso hace cinco años y recién ahora lo dices?

— Si no fuera por que me descubriste, nunca lo hubiese dicho.

Camus sonrió con ternura y se acercó a su lado un poco más, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y obligándolo a mirarlo.

— Me alegra saberlo, a pesar de que deshonre nuestro deber como Santo.

— ¿E-en serio?

— En serio.

Y Milo no pudo soportarlo más. Vio en sus ojos esa ternura tan extraña en Camus y lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello galo, dejando que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y mojaran esa piel que muchas veces murió por tocar.

— Ey, tranquilo, está bien. No vamos a decir nada a nadie. Será un secreto entre los dos, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Entre los dos? — Preguntó atónito

— Si, por que si no te amaba antes, con esto que me dijiste hoy, me enamoraste.

Milo lo contempló con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulo hasta la médula.

— ¿V-vas a arriesgar todo… por mí?

— ¿Por qué no? Ya lo hice muchas veces antes.

— Pero esta vez, es un pecado, es poner a alguien antes que a Athena.

— Athena es una Diosa justa y pacífica. Ella entenderá.

Y antes de que Milo pueda seguir preguntándole más cosas, Camus se abalanzó hacia él, atrapándolo entre la hierba y su cuerpo, y besándolo.

El roce entre sus labios despertó las pasiones ocultas y los deseos inconsumados de Milo, que en ese momento, solo pudo entreabrir los labios y dejarse hacer, contestando con dulzura al toque en su boca, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de Camus. Este por su parte, intentaba no huir al primer contacto físico en profundidad con alguien, obligándose a relajarse y sentir en todo su cuerpo las sensaciones placenteras que el beso despertó en él. Se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle débilmente. Todo esto lo había consumido.

— Camie — Susurró en un suspiro. — Tenemos que volver.

— Lo se. — Comentó Camus mientras resbalaba su boca en el cuello del griego. Milo se mordió el labio.

— C-Camus, en serio. — Lo alejó con una mano, reuniendo toda la fuerza de su autocontrol.

Camus lo levantó con un tirón de una mano y lo abrazó del cuello nuevamente. Milo apresó su cintura sin poder evitarlo. Hundiendo su rostro en su cuello blanco para depositar un río de besos que hicieron suspirar al francés.

— Mañana nos vemos aquí a la misma hora que hoy, ¿De acuerdo? — Le dijo en el oído y Camus asintió levemente.

— Y terminamos con esto.

* * *

A la vuelta, caminaron tomados ligeramente de la mano, y antes de entrar en los terrenos del Santuario y cortar el contacto, Milo lo miró intrigado.

— Pensé que no eras muy adepto al contacto físico.

—Yo también, pero se ve que hay excepciones para todos. Cada día uno descubre sus límites. — Sonrió con ternura.

Y volvieron al Santuario para fingir que nada de eso ocurrió, que nada se había movido en sus interiores cuando sintieron la piel del otro tan cerca, que nada podrían amar más que la Diosa. Y cuando Milo se fue a su Templo, pensó sonriendo, que ahora tenía el doble de motivos para volver a ese lugar, a ese lago brillante, a esa hierba fresca y a ese río de besos.


End file.
